Secret of the Rochefortes
by sweetietoo
Summary: Lili has strange feelings that someone is watching her... Who and what exactly are they? And what exactly do they want with her. In this mystery, we'll find out why her parents kept secrets from her for many Years. What history does the rochefortes have with supernatural beings dealing with immortality? (cover coming soon)
1. Noir

It was a cold and dark place within the Rochefort mansion.

I had the urge to get something to drink, my throat was dry and itchy.

.so I've decided that I'd go get something to drink...besides...I wouldn't get Sebastian to do every little thing... he's fast asleep...and not to mention old.

I walked down two flights of stairs, camly and patiently,

But I heard a sudden creak.

"Hello?" I had stated, weary of what exactly was going on around my home.

"My you seem troubled!"

The voice had echoed throughout my home.

"No, don't tell me you forgot your lil ol friend, lili!...or should I say... emili" the voice said.I slowly got into my fighting stance carefully, my heart was racing. I couldn't breathe, everytime I heard that hollow voice I felt like I was dehydrated.

Longing for something to quench my thirst.

"Come,my dear friend, come find me, I'm waiting to meet you again."I was so confused, who was this being?? Why did they sound so...familiar? it's like.. I'm connected with them.. what the -

"Ms.rochefort, I hope I didn't startle you, did you want your drink madame?" Sebastian-

Thank God it was Sebastian... As usual, he carries his tray full with tea."Y-yes...how did..you?-"

"I heard you mumbling miss, as long as you're happy, I as well are too." His words calmed me. I've decided to take a cup of tea and gently drank it.

Oh how it soothed me.

"Thank you Sebastian, now you may get to rest, and I'll do the same." Sebastian escorted me to my room.. tucked me into bed..and I soon fell asleep.

The next day decided to creep up...

"Madame emili -"

"Lili- please." I cut Sebastian off before he could finish.

"Yes, madame 'lili', your friend asuka ,xiao, and eleonore are here." He told.

"Bring them in, as soon as I'm done getting dressed."

"Yes ma'am." He stepped out of the room with his hands behind his back...

And made his way downstairs.

"She will be down shortly."

"Ugh, she always does this! Will she come on!?"I heard asuka from all the way upstairs, she's so impatient., it's cute really.

"It's lili we're talking about, OF COURSE she's gonna take all day. See? That's why I like being a tomboy, you can put on just about anything and go on about your business." Leo had shared bragging about her life. I've decided to just walk down ,with casual attire , so they'd shut up. "That reminds me, my dearest eleonore, I still have to give you a Makeover!" I stated, hoping to get a reaction.

"Over my dead body...and don't call me that ever again!! " she frowned.

"Lili, you look amazing!"

Xiaoyu stared at me like I was a celebrity, though, I'm not surprised ~

"Well, I can't help it ,whatever I wear, it's always charming, asuka on the other hand-"

"wWWWHAT!?" asuka balled up her fists like someone just called her out about her diary and how her lil crush hwoarang being in it.

"I'm kidding, learn to take things lightly." I coached her. "Anyways...why are you guys here...and why so soon?"

I asked.

"We wanted to go hangout, if that's okay with you.." xiao explained.

"Alright let's go shopping and after that,let's have a sleep over here." I offered.

"Eh, can we go shopping tomorrow, I'm kinda tired from my trip in osaka."

Asuka, out of all people,whinned. That's something new.

"Should we head up?.. I'll have sebas and the others carry your suitcases."

"Naaah... I carry my own" asuka cracked her knuckles while leaning towards he case "yeah, I'll carry mine too,lili." Leo added... xiao was the only one that accepted my offer.

We headed into my room and decided to talk about the iron fist tournament for the nemories we had.

Asuka brought up the time when first met her asshole cousin, jin kazama, in the fifth tournament.

I brought up the time when Ive met xiao, while I had a duel with asuka..

Leo, brought up how we just had a fair match in the tournament.

of course, she won, but that will only be a one time thing.

Xiao just bragged on about jin and what he does to "show" his "affection" to her, but honestly I think that he only is tolerating her, but I do hope she gets with him.

The night slowly began to creep up upon us, we were all exhausted from the laughter we had.

it was fun.

Everyone fell fast asleep, except for me.

I felt uncomfortable...

I was thirsty, again.

This time I decided that I'd go to the bathroom, to get a glass from the sink.

And so I did.

I walked across the hallway where it seem to be the closest room to mine open the door and walked in.

I didn't bother to look around my thirst.

it was heavy.

I needed something now, I ran the fosset over my bowl like hands, and drank from them I even splashed water onto my face.

But I looked into the mirror, and nothing was there!!!! I screamed my lungs out.

"MADAME!!!" Sebastian came quickly, as if he was following me the entire time.

I fell back onto my butt, shocked, with no sense of life in my eyes.

"SEBASTIAN, THE MIRROR!! MY REFLECTION!! ITS GONE!!!" he looked at me like I was insane, but helped me up and walked me up to my mirror.

it...was there?

"i-it was just, it was there! -well in this case wasn't!!" I rubbed my eyes, was I going insane???

"Please miss, head back to bed, if you need anything just ring the buzzer." He waited for me to open the door, and as soon as I did, asuka, xiao, and Leo fell inward, stumbling on each other.

"I knew I shouldn't of been first- fuuuck." asuka said, clutching her

breasts.

"We just wanted to know why you were screaming! " xiao said trying to comfort me...

"No, really,tell us what happened." Leo walked back and forth in the room like it was a detective movie.

"Well," I hesitantly answered..."I went into the bathroom to get some water,cause I felt very thirsty, so then I looked up, and...my reflection.."

I stopped... I couldn't say that I was scared..."it got me!! I was so astonished by it!"

"Are you fucking serious.. God I knew you were narcissistic, but come ON." Asuka had fallen back onto the bed.. rolling her eyes up into her head.

"You sure?...seemed like you were screaming cause you were scared.." leo had added

"Ppfft NO..me scared? Ohahahaha!"

They all looked at me in disbelief.

and the room went silent..with eyes glaring up at me.

"Fine..I'll tell you, but you can't laugh at me."

I ordered.

They nodded.

"So I went to look in the mirror and I didn't see a reflection of myself... it was legit gone!"

""THAT'S THE MOST DUMBEST THING I'VE HEARD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH LILI, NOW I'VE HEARD SOME DUMB SHIT BUT THIS IS THE ICING ON THE CAKE!!" They all had laughed, but I was only one serious..

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU GUYS...UGH." I had full of embarassment

"Look... I think someone is watching me..I heard a females voice earlier today... she said that she had knew me.."

"I'm starting to believe Lili..." leo had shared.. pacing across the room "maybe it's s ghost, or ancestor, this is a mansion...and most if them are haunted."

"G-ghosts!?.. there ain't no ghosts... hah if I see a ghost I'd punch it right the ghost nuts." said asuka.

The door had opened...

"Oooohhh there's ghosts in the mansion! Hmmm how come I'd never known of that?" A silhouette began to speak in front of us

They all had sat in silence.

The being had began to slowly walk towards us

"AHHHHH!!!!" They all had screamed except for Leo, she was in her fighting stance while, xiao, asuka and i, had hid behind her

"excuse me but... guys it is only I.. Alisa."

"WHAT THE HELL ALISA! WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US." Asuka had yelled, you could almost see her heart beating through her chest, or maybe that was her breasts just jiggling.

"Alisa!!" Xiao had ran to her.

"Guys I forgot to mention that I invited alisa, since miharu couldn't come."

"You invited a robot?" Said Leo.

"Well yeah..." xiao answered.

"And we both know that asuka and miharu don't get along cause... hwoarang.." xiao added.

"Hwoar is mine, she isn't gonna ever put a finger on em. If I find out she does so god help me!"

Asuka said cracking her knuckles.

"Since you guys were so worked up about a ghost I decided to do a scan throughout the house... there was no sign of a ghost or anything in particular."

"Wait she can do that? " asuka pointed while looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Precisely."

"Sweetness."

"But. . ." Alisa had stopped.

"BUT!?" said asuka and I.

"There is a warning of abnormal enegy about, I can keep a look out for you all as you sleep, if you wish of course "

"I think that will be the wisest." Xiao said.

We all had fell asleep. But I was the last to do so.

Sunrise had greeted me,and I still had felt a strange presence.

I had quietly gotten up a got in the shower.

Before I did, there was the smell of dry blood.

But.. there was no spec of blood around.. I had washed myself for an hour or so... and had gotten out.

I looked around, I couldn't find my clothes at all...

Ugh...

Someone had took my clothes...AND my robe... and I think I know the prime suspect.

Damn asuka...

Ugh... I couldn't walk out naked. There was a knock on the door all of a sudden, i looked up

"Who is it?" I asked

"Madame Lili, hello are you in there!?"

oh good think it was sebastian..

"Uh yes!" I had cracked the door open.

"Don't you need your robe?" Sebastian had asked.

How did he know?-

"It was laying outside... if you wanted to know."

"Oh..." he handed me my robe and I had walked out of the bathroom, And suddenly

"O-oh! Lili sorry I wasn't paying attention!" leo had said. She was in nothing but a towel, that had made her clevage show. Her breasts were almost as big as asukas... which is very unexpected ... "oh heh, I was just gonna into the shower i-if you didn't mind..." Leo had always liked older men... like dragunov, and her bigger crush lars... she always held a grudge against alisa... and at first.. we didn't get along.

but me and her did have our moments... she is very soft and kind.

"Of course I don't eleonore, take all the time you need." I shared, giving her a warm smile.

We both parted our ways.


	2. blanc

I had walked into the room, luckily the others had been downstairs eating, I changed into my clothes and joined them.

"Here he, here he, the Drama queen has arrived!" Asuka had teased.

As a response, I looked at her with a blunt face.

"Hello, lili, from the looks of it, you're feeling better, your heart rate is more mellowed than yesterday." Said alisa.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get a slight headache from this drag queens voice" I pointed at asuka.

"You tryna call me a guy!?"Asuka had said squeezing her eyebrows to her eyelids.

"It's as clear as day, darling." I said.

"I wish miharu was here... too bad she's with her dad, she went on a business trip with him..." xiao said pouting; playing with the blueberries on her pancakes

"hmmph, well I'm not missing her, not even a bit." Asuka added as she ate her waffle. "this is hitting the spot! Where did you learn to cook like this sebas?"

Sebastian grinned adding "he he, it's confidential." He answered.

"Well however you did it, you put your foot in this." She added.

"Yup, every. last. toe." He said jokingly, but it didn't sound like it.

Everyone paused.

asuka dropped her jaw Causing food to fall out.

Xiaoyu pushed her food away.

"Guys he's only joking! Right sebas?" I said. Hoping that he was.

"Of course!"

Asuka began to eat her food again while xiao ate patiently.

"I was about to say" Asuka said with her mouth full.

"Asuka, talking with your mouth full, can increase causes of choking, it is dangerous." Alisa shared

"So wha-" asuka stopped, she made gestures to show alisa that she was choking.

Alisa had quickly hit her back, and a blueberry had shot out of her mouth onto the table.

"Thanks lise." She coughed, grasping her neck.

"Are you okay!!?" Xiao and I were in shock, we just stared at her.

"Ya, I'm fine,don't worry bout it."

"Anything I miss?" Leo had walked in, she didn't put her breastplate on she actually looked like a girl, for the first time in forever.

"Woah, Leo you're bigger than me jesus Christ." Asuka said.

"What? Oh these...right.." she had smiled nervously.

"Everyone has bigger breasts than me" xiao had looked down.

"Dear, An ant has bigger breasts than you." I said jokingly.

"We'll yours isn't all that big either, actually I think mine is are bigger!" Xiao teased me.

"We'll, you're probably right." I said.

We all had laughed.

''No but Anna Williams... I think hers are fake- they don't 'jiggle' enough-" asuka said.

"True, but ninas... jesus Christ. Those things are everywhere!"

Xiao added.

"Leo, one of these days, I wanna see you actually grow your hair out, and wear a dress." Asuka added.

"Well maybe I guess... depends." Leo said.

"I bet you'll do it for lars, or dragunav." I had teased her.

"Gah, you're asking for too much now!" She added, flustered by our words, her face turned a deep red.

"Ladies, the limo is ready for you all." Sebastian notified us.

"Shall we?" I asked.

We all had agreed, and drove off.

Not surprised, it was invested by one of the mishima zaibastu.

Lee chaolan, his image on the mall was someone he dresses up as 'violet', a stupid alternate ego if you'd ask me.

Like anyone can tell that's clearly Lee.

We all had walked in, xiao, and the others were astonished by how big it was.

I wasn't shocked by it.

I've seen bigger malls.

Well... a close second.

"Clothes first ladies, then we'll eat, I'll pay for everything." I offered.

"But, we brought our own money -"

"I know."

Asuka and xiao had ran off into this Japanese designer store.

"Alisa, leo, would you both like to acompany me?" I asked.

they both nodded

We walking into an expensive store called 'j'adore les madames.' Meaning 'I love/adore the girls' sounds weird in English though.

Anyways, it's a store well known in Europe, actually my favorite store ever.. well so far.

"Leo? Alisa? What are your sizes"

I asked I was searching through clothes.

"Why? Wait I hope you aren't thinking about-"

I interrupted her and measured their waists And breast size with measuring tape.

"AH HA!" I said. I ran to get a dress for them both, it surprisingly didn't take long.

I held up the dresses to their bodies.

They looked..

"Absolutely amazing."

A woman had appeared behind me, she actually startled me.

"Sorry to scare you! I'm liz, do you need anything?" She grinned. But she looked at me without blinking for a long period of time.

"Oh no we're fine! Thank you for asking-"

"Actually, I need to find the bathroom, maybe even the exit-"

Leo said.

"Keep going straight, and turn left, you'll be there!"

"Thanks miss! Alisa want to come?"

"Sure"

And they were off.

The girl had still been staring at

me.

It was getting awkward actually.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, now I am." She answered.

"I'm guessing that you don't remember me." She said as she had walked closer.

"I've missed you so much" she grabbed my hand.

" miss, I already have my eyes on someone-" I shared.

"Is that so?" She said.

"Yeah i-" she had stopped talking to me.

"Aww, that's too bad... I'm surprised you don't remember me! You signed my autograph before... a-at one of the tournaments! Im sorry if i came off to rough." She let go of my hand. "My brother is also a huge fan of you, or should I say crush, it's cute really!" She had went on.

"Now... that you mentioned it.. you do look familiar, you aren't following me are you?" I cracked a sarcastic comment, but she took it as a joke.

"No no, of course not... I guess it's just... destiny!" She said.

"Anyways... liz?" I guessed her name.

"Well it's just my nickname... but yeah that's me!" She had said.

"Whats your real name?" I asked her in curiosity.

"You'll find out one day, Oh look! Theres your friends!" She pointed behind me.

And I turned and it was Leo and Alisa talking to each other.

I turned back around and she was gone.. did she want to make a quick escape purposely? Was I annoying? .. oh well

"What's with the face lili, something wrong?" She had asked me.

"Um... no.. but did you guys see that lady? Where did she go?" I asked them.

"She had walked away." Alisa answered.

That quick? How? I just turned for a second. And she was gone..

Strange.

Asuka and xiaoyu came back with lots of bags.

"Oh you're back, that was quick! And Damn.."

Said Leo turning towards them.

looking at their bags.

"Hehe, well what can we say? We just love the Lucky chloe store" xiaoyu said.

" look I got us headphones, Leo alisa, and lili, I got you red, purple, and white, me and Asuka got blue and orange!"

"Our favorite colors? Cool" said Leo.

And they went on and on about what they got.

Me Leo and Alisa..had continued to shop, while the others waited.

Which was longer than expected..

Cause of my fashionable tastes

we're back To my home, and we all had been tired from the day behind us.

The sunset and a few clouds had been creeping on us. You can tell that there was going to be a storm soon. Luckily we had made it into the house just in time.

We were all so tired... And we all just flopped onto the couches and chairs that were waiting downstairs...

Well not asuka and Alisa.. Asuka decided the that the rug was comfortable enough.

And Alisa kept standing. She wasn't tired at all. Cause she's a robot if course..

"Mmmmmmmmaaaggghh. " she grunted while her face was in the rug.

"Never Again Lili... Never. Again."

"That was fun. " alisa added, showing a smile.

Walking around store to store drained all of us, even 'secret agent kliessen'.

Speaking of her, she looked outside and noticed a few drops. "Here comes the rain.. Perfect." She said sarcastically.

"Eh.. I like the rain, it soothes me. " xiao said shared, Also looking out the window.

"You guys look like you had a wonderful time, haven't you?" Sebastian snared.

"Ah, lili?.." he paused.

"Where's the rose de rocheforte? He questioned me."

I paused and looked at Sebastian.

I was worried about if my answer would startle him, you see.. I'm suppose to have that jewel around my neck at all times.. but, I didn't follow that rule..

My father always wanted me to wear it no matter what, until he comes back home. Which who knows when.

"You know you're always supposed to wear it lili! Do you know how much trouble you could be in? Where is it?"

everyone looked at me.

"I.. well I just left it upstairs!" I said crossing my arms; embarrassed at myself.

"Lili... you have to be more careful than that.. one of these days something terrible will surely happen to you. And I won't be able to help you. Now I'll go get it. No one move."

He had went upstairs hurrily.

"Well... what was that about?!" Asuka said, laying her chin on the rug looking up at me.

"Its.. nothing." I looked at the tip of my toes clicking together.

Everyone was silent... I felt all of their eyes Pierce my skin... just nailing deep into me.. they wondered and I knew it.

"Lili you can always tell us.. we're you're friends! You shouldn't have to hide anything-"

"I'm not hiding anything. "I cutting xiao short with my quick response. I began to feel enraged. I got up and walked outside, slamming the door behind me. Then walked to the guest house outside of the mansion. I stomped, so furiously... So vigorously... I was so upset. I didn't want no one feel sympathy for me at all.

There was no need to,

It was unnecessary.

I can handle myself.

I'm tough.. Just because I'm in riches doesn't mean I have to have everyone pamper me like I'm a glass doll.

I'm so much tougher...

I had went inside..the guest home.

Wanting to be alone .. I placed my shoes on the floor, then I had

Went and looked around.

There were servants inside making sure there's no spec of dust. They worked here 24/7.

"Madame? " one lady had looked at me shocked, then all of the other people had looked up.

"You all can take your leave, I'll be sleeping here tonight, and I do not wish to be bothered." I walked upstairs and everyone followed my orders.

I went into the bathroom and went to take a bath.

I was soaked after all.

"Just why isn't he here...

He's always on business trips.. And it's not fair... That stupid gem is ugly anyways."

My knees and chin touched.. I had looked onto the water and started to twirl it with my finger.

Soon after I began to wash up for 20 mins.

Stepping out, the lights began to flicker. It mustev been the storm...

I had grabbed the white robe; put in on and walked out. Going to the bedroom.

There were red shoes in front of the door.. They... Weren't my particular style.. One of the servants must of left them.

I pushed them aside with my foot;opening and shutting the door behind me.

The room was quite liveable, but there was no light switch so I had to use the lamp to see.

A Pretty out dated room though.. No electricity, just a bed, a lamp, closet, dresser and s window with A nice view.

Being that I didn't bring clothes, I just layer it bed with the robe; looking at the rain falling against the window.. Slight pitter patters And trees swaying were all I needed to make me intrigued and entertained.

Suddenly I closed my eyes... Remembering how my mother had brushed my cheeks when I was younger...

Then... I heard it.. I felt it. Her hand... Brushing my face. . As if she was here already.

"Hushabye, lili dont you cry.. And go to sleepy little emeli...and when you wake...you shall have cake...and all the pretty little horses~"

I felt like She was here.

I opened my eyes all of a sudden and then.. I've seen this dark figure above me.

"My little emeli..."

Glowing scarlette eyes were staring at me.

"AAAHHHHH!! " I screamed jumping up away from her hand. The creature startled me.

As if Egyptian dragons, ogres with snakes as arms and people having the so called devil gene were enough!

"Ah! That's no way to treat your childhood friend now, is it?"

I pushed myself to the bed frame using my feet.

"Wh.. what?!" I don't remember being friends with a person with red eyes, nor did I want to.

Wait... Her voice.. It sounded.. familiar-

"Liz? "

I asked.

She looked displeased as if I offended her, which I'm sure that I have.

"Woah, the only thing that pops up in your head is that little disguise? How cute. "

She frowned then had sighed.

She looked at me and started to get closer and she touched my leg. Her hand.. It was so cold that it made the hairs on my leg fly up.

I kicked my leg away from her hand.

"Then just who in God's name are you?"

"I already told you this before, I'm a childhood friend. Don't you remember?" She grinned at me as if she had been hungry for something.

"Only thing I should remember is tell you to get out! " I hopped out of bed trying to intimidate her, failing completely.

"Woow, aren't you the cutest~" she grinned at me, I've seen them.

He fangs.

What was she anyways? A succubi? A monster under the bed? What exactly was she.. Something about her.. Just made me want to be close to her.

But of course I fought the strange and unfamiliar urges.

She paused.

"I shouldev finished drinking you when I had the chance... Oh well isn't too late to start now. "

"W-what?!!"

She sat up with the bed and kept looking at me.

"Well, I can't let the others have you now can I? They'll only use you for selfish reasons.. But me? No. You deserve much, much better. I'll be nice to you, even if your family has done the opposite to mine." she started to yawn getting up and stretched her arms." It is quite a beautiful night like this, isn't it? Reminds me of when we were younger." I backed up slowly making my way to the door for the great escape.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked distracting her.

"They never told you about me? How rude of them.." She placed her hand on her hips. I slowly turned the door nob.

"Them.?"

"Yes, Erik, Lilith and your dearest Sebastian."

I stopped turning it; I couldn't move.

The shock of their names, My father, mother, And Sebastian??!

"What do you-"

"Mean? I mean what I meant. They know me all to well.

Let's start by how they locked me and my family in their 'chamber', ever wonder why you weren't never allowed down there..?"

\-- I remember that a younger me had been walking down stairs.. I had heard cries of a man, a woman... And it sounded like an kid that was accompanied with them.

There had been tears.. I felt that there were... The way that they sounded.

I walked down... And seen shadows of a man drinking out of a cup grotesquely.

He was round and was sitting in what it looked like a chair.

It looked like my dad by how big he was.

"dad?" I called.

"E-emili!?" The silhouette had rose. His voice.. It definitely was my father.

Then suddenly someone had grabbed me.

It was Sebastian.

"Lili, you're not supposed to be here!" He gripped my arm so tight.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" I cried.

"Come on, you can't be here! Not now." He took me upstairs. And the memory slowly began to fade.

"Looks like you remembered something... Care to share?" She asked me.


End file.
